


Hurting

by Littlegal19844



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegal19844/pseuds/Littlegal19844
Summary: Poems about my feelings





	Hurting

I wrote this a long time ago, when i was in a different relationship but now it seems to creep up on me now.....

Hurting

So many things happen  
That I do not know  
Because you do not tell  
Makin' me hurt inside

When your like that  
Is it something I did  
Knowin' this I hurt  
Cause I never do right

You hide your feeings  
By silence and isolation  
And my feelings are the same  
But I cry and seek advice

Why can't you let me help  
Or you just want me  
To hurt as much as you do  
Cause you do it everytime

If you do not want me  
Then let me go  
Cause I want to  
Stop hurting me and you

.......................

Please R/R


End file.
